


Giving Thanks for the Little Things

by hawaiigal52



Series: Annum Cara Series [3]
Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawaiigal52/pseuds/hawaiigal52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one-shot, meant as a Thanksgiving 'Challenge', an epilogue to an epilogue, from the original story "My Place or Yours", set immediately after "The Secret Life of B's" Set after Daniel and Betty's wedding at their first Thanksgiving together as a couple, and as they are expecting their first child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Thanks for the Little Things

TV Shows » Ugly Betty » Giving Thanks for the Little Things  
Author: Betty the Bonita 

Rated: M - English - Family/Romance - Reviews: 5 - Published: 11-22-12 - Updated: 11-22-12 id:8728034

Giving Thanks for the Little Things  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
This is a follow-up (epilogue to my epilogue) of 'My Place or Yours', in response to a request for a peak into Betty and Daniel's life after they are married. Mostly sweet and fluffy, with hopefully a bit of fun.  
We start at this time of year (Thanksgiving), then jump forward several months to follow the newlywed couple's time from expecting their baby to delivery. I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday. HAPPY THANKSGIVING, fellow Detty-lovers!  
It had been only a few weeks since Daniel and Betty were married in their Irish castle and joined together as man and wife. Things since her launch had been hectic, but satisfying for Betty in her new magazine.  
Daniel had also been busy, trying to get things started with his non-profit foundation, to help both people who had become paralyzed and their families with support for the required medical treatment and therapy, and follow-up services such as job training.  
Miranda Finney sought out Daniel and tearfully came and thanked him personally for his financial help and shared with him and Betty more wonderful stories about her father, Arthur and the kind of good, decent man he had been. They told her about Daniel's idea for the foundation and asked if they could call it the the Arthur Finney Foundation in her father's honor.  
Daniel and Betty returned from their honeymoon in Greece, including a few days spent cruising the Greek isles.  
Betty insisted they host Thanksgiving at their new home, wanting to show it off. Alexis and DJ, Claire and Brandon, Christina, Stuart, and William had all been invited to dine at Casa Meade for their American traditional dinner.  
The fact that she normally didn't cook didn't bother her, since this was the one meal she felt fairly confident about, having helped her father prepare their meals for the feast especially since her mother had died.  
Daniel seemed like a man on fire since becoming a new husband and expectant father. Besides overseeing everything with starting the foundation, and helping Betty often, as well as fussing over her, he was taking DIY classes on home improvement projects, and also tried to spend time with his mother, and Skyped with DJ almost daily.  
Early Thanksgiving morning, Betty was trying to stuff the huge turkey and get it into the oven, and she looked up to see her new husband come into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes, looking like a little boy.  
"Good morning, sleep-head! Happy Thanksgiving. What are you doing up? You don't have to get up yet, Daniel. I've got things under control, here. I'm coming back to bed as soon as I get this bird in the oven, I promise."  
He came and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, kissing her shoulder, and rubbing her belly, "Good morning, Mrs. Meade. I hate you having to get up at this ungodly hour. I woke up and missed you. I could have done this for you, you know, Betty. Even I can put a turkey in the oven. You need your rest."  
She cocked an eyebrow at him, "You think you know how to make stuffing and put it in the turkey, and season the turkey, then set the timer?"  
"Ummm...sure. Stuffing is those breadcrumbs that get kind of soggy, right? And there is the salt and pepper. What other seasonings do you use? And then, you stick the stuffing in the uh...butt, and put the whole thing in the pan and set the timer for a couple of hours, right? I know it takes a while, but you promised me you weren't going to make a bunch of other stuff."  
She shook her head, and turned around in his arms to stand on her toes and give him a hug and kiss, "Nice try, Mr. do-it-all. Yes, stuffing is breadcrumbs, but you have to season them, then you season the turkey and put olive oil or butter on it, stuff it, and wrap it in as they call it here aluminium foil, and set the timer for eight hours. It would still be raw after only a few hours."  
His eyes grew big, "That long? No wonder you're getting up at the crack of dawn! I hate to see you doing all this cooking for everybody. We could have had it catered, you know. You don't even like to cook."  
"Not normally, no. But this was the one meal my papi used to let me help him with, even before mami died. It was one of our father-daughter traditions. I think my dad really got into it so much because he wanted to embrace being in America, you know?"  
He held her tightly, knowing the tears were coming. "I know you miss your family, sweetie. I wish they could be here. But we'll see them at Christmas when we visit New York.  
So is it ready to go in, now? I don't want you lifting that thing by yourself, it's heavy. Let me at least put it in the oven for you. I can do that much. Then we can both go back to bed. I don't want you cooking all day."  
She shook her head, "Claire and Brandon are bringing some desserts and Christina is bringing some side dishes, and Alexis said she's bringing something, too, so it's almost more like a potluck!"  
He rolled his eyes, "My sister can't boil water, Betty. Mom can a little, I guess. But she always had a cook since I can remember. She had a lot of dinner parties, but she was more like the supervisor and hostess for them than the chef.  
So, I wouldn't count on more than bakery bought rolls or pies and a bottle of wine from those two. I sincerely hope Christina isn't bringing that haggis stuff you told me about."  
Betty giggled, "I don't think so."  
He placed the turkey into the oven carefully, "Man, is this how much our kid's going to weigh?"  
She raised her eyebrow, " I sincerely hope not! At least not when he's first born. If so, I'll end up as big as a house and definitely need a c-section!" she giggled.  
He shrugged, "Yeah, right, babies are tiny little things, aren't they? Man, it's going to be so weird taking care of something so small and helpless. I'm really excited, but I'm also glad we have a little time, since there's so much to do. I have to baby-proof this place, and get strollers and car seats and cribs and baby carriers and..."  
She put a finger to his lips, and pulled him down for a kiss, "Daniel, you're right. We do have plenty of time, honey. Let's just be thankful for the little things we have right now, and not try to do everything at once.  
We'll get all the important stuff done before the baby comes. There's no sense in worrying about it. Right now, all we HAVE to do is go back to bed. Remember, the doctor told you not to get stressed out, or it would aggravate your ulcer."  
She pulled him with her towards the bedroom, with a sly smile, "I bet I know how to make you stop worrying."  
He smirked, "Oh, I know you know how, Betty."  
She giggled, "It'll make us go back to sleep better, too. Ooh, we can check holiday sex off our newlywed list now."  
"You and your lists." he groaned, grinning. "Did you put a post it on little Daniel, too the first time we were together? I'm surprised you didn't, miss organized."  
She rolled her eyes, hitting his arm, "Hey, my checklists always kept you organized at Mode, if I recall, Mr. Smartguy."  
Hours later, Betty woke up in a panic, shaking him in bed, "Daniel? Do you hear something? Is somebody here? What time is it? We fell asleep and forgot to set the alarm. Is that your family? Are they here already? Get up! I didn't get anything done I needed to finish. You distracted me!"  
"Hey, you started it, trying to distract ME from worrying, remember? Actually, I don't think it's my family, Betty. I think it's yours." he couldn't hide his ear-to-ear grin, as he watched her eyes grow wide,  
"WHAT? They're here? DANIEL! Oh my God! I love you, baby. You got them here? How? I thought nobody could get time off work?" She was practically jumping up and down.  
He smiled, "I gave your dad a key when they were here for the wedding and we planned this little surprise. He and I both knew how much it meant to you to get to cook Thanksgiving with him. Besides, I figured I owed you for interrupting your family time the first year we worked together to come help me decide which color shirt to wear for Sofia, remember?"  
"Right. Of course. I told you to wear the purple one and you questioned my taste, so I yelled at you."  
"Yes, but you also told me what a catch I was. You were already hot for me, even back then, huh?" he teased.  
"Of course, Daniel. Except for your zit, pimple boy."  
"Oh, you are so gonna pay for that later, brace face. Come on, let's go greet your, I mean OUR family. They'll think all we do is fool around. Every time we see them, we've been in bed."  
Thanksgiving Day and the following weekend went by much too quickly for Betty. She hated to see her family go back to New York. But, she and Daniel were happy in their jobs, as well and were starting to make new friends. Christina and Stuart were looking for a home in London, since Christina's business was doing so well there, and it was getting to be too much to commute to Scotland.  
The time actually went by far more quickly then either of them realized and before they knew it, Betty was overdue by two weeks.  
She was getting irritable due to being overdue and because it was actually hot in London. Since her building was older, it didn't have central air conditioning and Betty was sweltering.  
She tried 'tricks' to go into labor, spicy foods, herbal teas, long walks, and Daniel was glad to help her out with the sex part, of course. He grinned, "Well, I mean, if I have to..."  
She rolled her eyes and finished taking off her own clothes, then started helping him to strip, anxiously,"Hurry up, Daniel."  
He smirked, "Bossy! Hey, don't I even get a kiss, first? I'm not just some side of beef, Betty. I like a little romance."  
She shook her head, "Daniel! Honey, come on, please? I'm desperate here. You got me into this mess. I think it's like hitting a bottle of ketchup with a knife."  
He gave her a look, "Am I the ketchup bottle or the knife here? Gee, that's really sexy."  
She smiled, kissing him, "I'm sorry, sweetie. I'm just so miserable. It's so hot at work and I'm such a cow! I just want our baby out of me!"  
He pulled her chin up to him, "It's okay. I was just teasing. I'm always happy to help in any way I can. And uh...I definitely don't EVER mind having sex. Come here, Betty, let's see if we can shake that little guy out of there!"  
When they finished, they both collapsed on the bed, breathless. "Whoa, that was...great! Any action from little Andrew?"  
She put her hand on her huge belly, and shook her head sadly, "Not yet. But, at least I feel better getting my action." She smiled and grabbed his hand, kissing it.  
He smiled back, pushing a hair behind her ear. "Any time."  
The next night, when she got home, Daniel had the air conditioning cranked up as cold as he could possibly stand it for her when she got home.  
He was working in the garage when she got home, "What are you doing out here, Daniel? Don't cut your hand off with a saw or something, please. Just because you took a couple of DIY classes doesn't make you Bob Villa. More like Tim the Toolman."  
He rolled his eyes, "Don't you have any faith in me, Betty? I'm learning to make some things. I put the crib together. I actually painted the nursery. Now, I'm painting this little sign I made with our address, see?"  
She smiled, "It's really cute, Daniel. I love it. I have faith in you. I know there are lots of things you can...OW!" She put her hand on her stomach and bent over. He put his hand on her back, looking at her with concern.  
"Is it...time? Do we need to take you to the hospital, Betty?" he was excited, but also scared to death. He had no idea what to expect.  
She shook her head, smiling as she breathed through the contraction. "No. It was just one little contraction, it might not even be the real ones yet. I'm sure I have hours to go before we need to go to the hospital. You can stay out here and finish your project. I'll be inside, I'm going to call Hilda and Christina and tell them it might be finally getting close."  
He looked worried, "Are you sure, Betty? Do you want me to get your go bag by the door and..."she put her hand on his arm, "Daniel, calm down, honey. We have hours. I'll call you on your cell phone if the pains get close together."  
She finally reassured him enough to finish his sign while she went inside and called Hilda first, and told her to be on alert that they might be getting a call from Daniel early in the morning.  
Then she called Christina to see if she was in London and could meet them later at the hospital if things progressed. While she was on the phone with Christine, she started having pains closer together, and she told her she would have Daniel call her later if they went to the hospital that night.  
She was pacing up and down when Daniel came in from the bathroom, after having cleaned up. He hurried to get dressed and grabbed her bag for the hospital she had packed a month ago and grinned, "How's it going?" he rubbed her back gently and looked at her as she grimaced in pain. "I hate you!" She said through her teeth as the pain intensified.  
He had been warned not to listen to a woman in labor, so he merely kissed her head, "Well, that's too bad, baby, because I love you. Come on, let's go to the hospital now. I've been timing your contractions and their getting a lot closer."  
"Why are you calm all of a sudden, now? You're always the one I have to keep organized."  
"Because you need me. Because you have always been there for me. I'm never going to totally feel prepared to be a good husband and father, but...I am so grateful you came into my life, Betty.  
And now, you're having my son. I can at least try and be here for you. I just hope I don't faint in the delivery room. I'll try to stay on my feet. You may have gotten pregnant when I was still on crutches, but I'm really happy I'm recovered now and vertical again.  
I guess seeing all the people at the foundation that aren't so lucky as I was to be off their feet only temporarily has made me doubly grateful for all our little blessings; especially our baby." He held onto her hand, and she squeezed it tightly.  
They made it to the hospital and Daniel was nervously waiting until the doctor told him they were ready to go into the delivery room. He took a deep breath and smiled, squeezing Betty's hand in between contractions,  
"You're doing great, babe. I'm so proud of you." he leaned down to give her a kiss and Christina came in to see her off, "Hey, now, enough of that. That's what got you two into this!"  
Betty lit up to see her friend, and squeezed her hand. "Do you believe this? I'm finally going to have the baby! I'm so excited and so nervous."  
Christina waved her fears, "You're going to do just fine, Betty. You've always kept this one from being an arse and you've finally whipped him into such good shape that he's become the man you deserve. I didn't believe you when you kept tellin me he had changed but you were right. You're in good hands. Daniel actually deserves you now and that's sayin a lot! Good luck, luv! You, too, daddy Daniel!" she hugged Daniel and kissed Betty on the forehead as they took her into the delivery room.  
"Are you ready to be a mom?" he asked.  
"As ready as I'll ever be? Are you ready to be a dad?"  
He shrugged, "I can't wait! I love you, Betty." He kissed her cheek.  
"I love you, too, Daniel."  
After another hour in the delivery room, Betty had little Andrew in her arms. "I...can't believe it. He's perfect!"  
She handed him to Daniel and they both had tears in their eyes. He smiled and widened his eyes, touching the baby's cheek tenderly. "Hey, little guy! There you are! You've been giving your poor mom a heck of a time. I guess I don't blame you for not wanting to leave her to come out. You're a really lucky guy to have such a great mommy, buddy. Your mom and I are very, very grateful for you. We're going to love you forever, I promise."  
He leaned down to kiss his wife, "Thank you, Betty."


End file.
